<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Thanks by gneebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670946">Giving Thanks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee'>gneebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bethyl Holidays Fest, Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow Daryl and Beth's new romance through the holiday season - Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years! Written in response to Bethyl Holiday Fest 2020.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bethyl - Relationship, Daryl Dixon &amp; Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Daryl/Beth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daryl and Beth may have some new reasons to feel thankful and blessed.<br/>Potential Trigger: House Fire</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a time of giving thanks and counting our blessings and Daryl and Beth may have some new reasons to feel thankful and blessed. This story was written in response to the prompt "Blessings" as part of Bethyl Holiday Fest 2020.</p>
<p>Potential Trigger: House Fire</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p>
<p>Just as he's approaching the freeway on-ramp his phone app beeps with an alert. The freeway is bogged down with delays lasting from 45 minutes to as long as an hour and a half. Thank God there's plenty of time for him to avoid the mess and take the suggested alternate route. Holiday traffic is always a pain in his ass and this Wednesday evening before Thanksgiving is no exception.</p>
<p>He finds himself winding around on some smaller city streets and then through suburban neighborhoods. It's not a route he would ever have thought to take, but he's not complaining. The traffic is light and moving along at a steady pace and it's kind of mellow. A lot less stressful than fighting the holiday crowds.</p>
<p>With the exception of traffic issues he's been trying to look forward to this long holiday weekend. He's even planning to make himself a big Thanksgiving Dinner, because why the hell not? He's got a fresh turkey waiting in the fridge. He bought a box of stuffing mix you make right on the stove, that seems easy enough. He knows how to mash potatoes, he got a carton of potato salad and one of jell-o from the grocery deli, a can of gravy, a can of cranberry sauce and a pumpkin pie from the store bakery. He's set.</p>
<p>He's told himself over and over he's doing it up right. It's going to be a great Thanksgiving Dinner with all the trimmings, but the truth is he'll be eating alone. That's how it always is. It'll just be him and a mountain of food and he's almost managed to convince himself that's okay, it means more leftovers for him. He tries never to acknowledge that it hurts a little, but alone is alone and sometimes it just feels too damn lonely. The only time it's different is when Smithton is on his brother Merle's trucking route, then at least he's got someone around for a few hours.</p>
<p>It isn't that he doesn't like people, he likes people just fine. He's been told more than once he seems cold and distant but it's not like he's trying to come off that way, it's just that he's not exactly sure how to be social. He always feels so awkward and he never knows quite what to say. That's why he usually limits his conversations to the things he feels comfortable talking about. With his customers it's the work and with the guys at the supply store or in the bar, it's hunting and fishing.</p>
<p>As he drives through the mostly quiet neighborhoods his thoughts begin to wander and he sees her in his mind's eye, that sweet someone from a long time ago. He wanted something with her as much as he's ever wanted anything. Something real, not just some one shot deal. He'd have been happy to go for the whole shooting match with that girl. But he was too chickenshit to make his move. He tries willing himself not to think about that, it's in the past. Done. Except he's never been able to forget her.</p>
<p>He forces himself to focus on the now. This weekend's going to be a long one, the full four day Thanksgiving Holiday. He'd prefer to be working Friday, he's got a big tile job going that he'd like to finish because there's another one waiting. Normally he'd work the Friday after the holiday, he doesn't need two days off to eat turkey. But the homeowners don't want him around, they've got their kids coming home from college and they want to keep it to family stuff.</p>
<p>He's not mad about it, he gets it. Besides, how could he be mad about the lost work time when the guy was generous enough to slip him $200 cash, shake his hand and tell him, "Have yourself a little fun Daryl."</p>
<p>That's just what he intends to do. Friday he'll be out first thing in the morning with his bow and a shotgun, walking the woods to see what he sees. He might even decide to take his camp trailer and just stay gone until Sunday. He'll play it by ear. In the meantime he's just turning onto Crescent Street when he hears the faint sound of sirens in the distance, then up ahead he spots why. There's a house or apartment building, whatever it is doesn't matter, something's on fire up the street.</p>
<p>As he gets closer he sees an older lady standing near the curb looking panic-stricken and frantically waving her arms trying to flag him down. He drives just a little passed where she is before stopping, not wanting to be in the way of the fire engine when it arrives. He quickly jumps from his work truck and hurries over to her, asking, "Ya alright Ma'am?"</p>
<p>She sounds desperate as she points to the apartment unit with smoke billowing out the front window, "Yes, yes I'm fine, but there's a young woman who lives in that apartment, she hasn't come out."</p>
<p>Shit, he's no firefighter and he's damn sure no hero, but still he does what he does. He grabs for the bandana he carries in his hip pocket and as he's hurrying toward the small apartment building he quickly ties it around his face, covering his nose and mouth. He turns back to the woman and calls, "How many rooms?"</p>
<p>She rushes the words, "Living, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom."</p>
<p>He nods, decides it's now or never and hurries inside. It's dark, full of acrid smoke and the heat is the most intense he's ever experienced. It feels like every ounce of moisture has been sucked out of him, like he can feel his skin drying up.</p>
<p>He knows enough to crouch down low where the smoke isn't as dense, but still, every breath he takes burns his lungs and he finds himself trying not to breath at all. His eyes are dry, scratchy and burning as he quickly moves around the front room. There's no one. He's heard it's not uncommon for folks to panic and try to hide from fire, so he even looks behind the couch and in the small coat closet, nothing.</p>
<p>The kitchen is next and the result is the same, nothing, no one. The bedroom is empty as well, no young woman, he even checks the closet and under the bed. That leaves only the bathroom and he doesn't hesitate, he busts in.</p>
<p>It's dark and smokey but he sees a person; it must be the woman. She's fully-clothed and huddled in the empty tub. Her knees are up and her arms are wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. He rushes to her, "C'mon girl, we gotta go!"</p>
<p>She doesn't look at him but she knows he's there, she hears him. Her body trembles and she shakes her head "no." He can tell she's terrified. Too scared to move. He tries convincing her, "We gotta go now. C'mon, everything's gonna be fine, c'mon I got ya."</p>
<p>She pleads, "No, no it'll get us." With those words he knows it's all up to him, she's not going anywhere. So he bends, picks her up in his arms and rushes out of the apartment, across the lawn and toward the paramedic's vehicle.</p>
<p>As he's running she keeps her face buried in his shoulder and he can hear her saying over and over, "I'm fine now. I'm fine now."</p>
<p>He just keeps repeating, "I know ya are. I know ya are."</p>
<p>By the time they've covered the short distance to the emergency vehicle they're both coughing and gasping and the paramedics get oxygen on them. Breathing becomes easier, the adrenaline starts to subside, and for the first time they take a good look at each other.</p>
<p>Even though he hasn't seen her in five years and her face is covered in dark sooty smudges and lined with tear streaks. Even with her hair a snarled mess and with the mask covering half her face, he'd know her anywhere. Beth.</p>
<p>It's not like they ever really knew each other, not in that way you know a close friend, not even in that way you know a casual friend. They only saw each other for a rushed 40 minutes every Monday through Friday for four months.</p>
<p>He'd gotten in on tiling contract at a big mall they were building over in Ridgeton. He was known for his expertise with terrazzo flooring and the contractor had contacted him asking if he wanted to subcontract that portion of the job. Not only was it months of guaranteed steady work, they wanted him bad enough they even offered to foot the bill for his motel room. No way he could turn it down.</p>
<p>He can remember it like yesterday. That first day on the job when lunch time rolled around he got in his work truck and drove the short distance to a little diner he'd passed on his way to work. Dub's Grub Hub. It was just a small stand alone place that looked like a good spot to get a burger and fries.</p>
<p>He walked in, sat down at the counter and that's when she walked out of the kitchen. She was carrying two platters piled high with hot beef sandwiches, but he wasn't paying attention to the food. He was too busy looking at her. She was small, slim with shiny blonde hair, pale skin, big blue eyes and a warm smile.</p>
<p>He remembers thinking, "Damn she's a beauty," but he made himself take his eyes off of her. He didn't want her thinking he was a weirdo so he studied the menu like he was deciding what to order, when really he'd known since breakfast he wanted a burger for lunch.</p>
<p>She walked over to him with the coffee pot in her hand and a smile on her face, "Hi, can I pour you a cup?"</p>
<p>He tried his best to smile back, "Uh, no uh, I think I'll stick with the water and a chocolate shake."</p>
<p>"Ooo, I like the way you think. That does sound good. I can get that for you and come back, or if you're ready I can take your order now."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger and fries, and uh some a them fried pickles too, please."</p>
<p>"You bet. Let me call it in and then I'll get that shake for you."</p>
<p>He saw it while she was taking his order. It was printed on a little white badge pinned to her dress, Beth.</p>
<p>From that day on, for the entire time he worked the job at the Ridgeton Mall, Dub's Grub Hub was the only place he ever had lunch. He would have gone for breakfast and dinner too, but not for the food. That part was mostly just okay, but he'd have gone no matter what the food was like just to look at Beth and exchange a few words of conversation with her.</p>
<p>It turned out she only worked a few hours each day during the lunch rush. He found that out one day while he was enjoying the meatloaf special. Business at the diner was slow that day and they got to talking, that's when she she told him she was going to school, a college girl. He remembers how a couple of weeks later she'd gotten so excited telling him how she aced one of her exams. The funny thing was how proud he felt of her, like it had something to do with him.</p>
<p>He also knew from those fleeting conversations that she was only 18 years old, he was 26. Even if he had the balls to ask her out she was too young. Besides, a smart college girl like her was probably only interested in smart college guys. The kind that go on to be doctors and lawyers. Those were the reasons he never stepped up, why he never made a move. He let his chance slip by.</p>
<p>When he finished up the flooring contract he made one last stop for lunch at Dub's Grub Hub. He said his goodbye and she said hers, he got in his work truck and drove home to Smithton. His wallet was fat but that didn't help the sadness, anger and regret he was feeling. He cussed himself the entire drive. He shouldn't have worried about her age. He shouldn't have worried so much about being denied, he should have taken a chance.</p>
<p>He's stunned when after the paramedic checks their oxygen levels and removes their masks, out of nowhere she throws her arms around his neck, "Daryl, Daryl oh my gawd thank you. That was so scary, oh Daryl, thank you." Her body is trembling again like she's still afraid and at first he just sits there like a lump, then he comes to his senses. He knows how badly he screwed this up before and how his deep feelings for her have never changed. His arms wrap around her and he whispers one word, "Beth."</p>
<p>The firemen knock the fire down in a hurry. Daryl can hear rumblings among them that they think it started with a ceiling light. Maybe bad wiring.</p>
<p>The fire captain talks to him and to Beth, then some news woman talks to him and Beth and the neighbor lady. Then Beth asks the fireman, "What do I do now? Can I go in? "</p>
<p>The fireman explains, "I'm sorry Miss. It's going to be a long time before anyone can live here again."</p>
<p>"Please, I don't have anywhere else to go, I just moved to town."</p>
<p>He apologizes, "I'm sorry Miss but I'll tell you what. The fire's out and the structure's sound so if you want, you and I will make one trip in together. We're only going to stay five minutes so you'll have to be fast. You get what you need, medications, clothes, family photos, then we're out."</p>
<p>The captain is trying to be kind and helpful but there's only so much he can do. He suggests, "As for a place to stay," as he pulls a business card from his shirt pocket and hands it to her, "the local Red Cross will find you somewhere for a couple of nights, and your landlord should reimburse you for your rent."</p>
<p>Daryl's just been standing there the whole time listening and wondering how he can help. Then Beth asks the fireman, "Can Daryl come with me?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry. Just the tenant. Come on, we'll make it quick."</p>
<p>As Daryl watches her walking away from him his mind is made up, this time it's going to be different.</p>
<p>It's so dark in the apartment and the smell is unbearably strong, good reasons to hurry. Beth grabs her suitcase from the small coat closet, runs to her room and throws it open on her bed. Who knows why she doesn't go for the dresses or her work things in the closet, she goes to the dresser drawers instead. Maybe it's because everything's already folded, easier to grab and stuff into the suitcase, jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts and underwear. The only thing she takes from the closet is a pair of sneakers.</p>
<p>From the bedroom she rushes to the bathroom, takes the lingerie bag hanging from the back of the bathroom door and clears out the medicine cabinet, gets the shampoo, conditioner and soap from the shower and tells the fireman, "I think I've got it all."</p>
<p>He spots it on the coffee table, her laptop. He takes it, the mouse and the power cord and says, "You might want this too. Let's go."</p>
<p>When they get outside he looks at his watch, "You did good, seven minutes."</p>
<p>"I thought you said I only had five minutes."</p>
<p>He smiles and shrugs, "Let's just say it was dark and I couldn't see my watch."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, and good luck to you," and it seems natural when the fireman hands Daryl her computer.</p>
<p>Daryl's done playing. He looks at her and he's not asking he's telling, "C'mon, let's go," his hand is on the low of her back as he starts walking, guiding her along with him.</p>
<p>She asks, "Go where?"</p>
<p>He stops, looks at her and says it like she goes there with him all the time, "My house."</p>
<p>He's surprised she's smiling so big when she asks, "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>He even manages to smile back when he gets honest, "I'm way passed being sure Beth."</p>
<p>He's upgraded from the old Cherokee he drove for years, these days he drives a black Tahoe, but not today. He's been working and that's what he's got, his work truck. He opens the canopy over the pickup bed and finds room for her suitcase, then as he opens the passenger door for her she sees the lettering, "Dixon's Custom Tile." Dixon. She always wondered what his last name was.</p>
<p>He's apologizing, "Sorry, it's a little messy. It's my work truck."</p>
<p>"This will be just fine with me, I grew up riding around in trucks." It's perfectly nice, just a few signs of the job. Tile dust and grout dust, all the stuff that probably gets on his clothes and shoes.</p>
<p>After a mostly quiet ten minute drive they pull into the driveway of a cute house in an older part of town, but the house is not so old it doesn't have an attached garage. The garage door opens and he drives the pickup in and says, "I suppose ya know we stink. I feel like I got campfire smoke inside and out. You don't need to, but I think I'ma just take most of my clothes off out here and try to keep the smell outta the house as much as I can."</p>
<p>He's thinking out loud, "Let's see, how can we do this? How about I go in and I'll get ya one of my flannel shirts ta put on when ya get your clothes off. Just sumthin' to get you as far as the bathroom. I'll put a robe in there for ya, I got one for Christmas a couple years ago. It's clean, I ain't ever worn it."</p>
<p>He sees by her look she's wondering about something and he quickly adds, "My brother was seein' this gal and she got it for me. It's pretty clear she didn't know me at all."</p>
<p>Now she looks happier, "Okay, well, um, then I'll just turn my back while you get your clothes off and get inside."</p>
<p>She'd like to sneak a peek while he undresses, but that wouldn't be right. Darn, she's wondered since the first time she saw him at Dub's what he looks like under those Dickies. Her mind is imagining all sorts of wonderful things when he says, "K, I'ma go get the shirt, be back in a minute."</p>
<p>She respects him too much to turn and look, it wouldn't be right. But she'd sure like to. Instead she bends and pulls her cowboy boots and socks off, slips out of the nasty gray sweater she thinks she might just throw away, and by then he's back.</p>
<p>"Okay," Is all he says as she turns toward him and he hands her the shirt, and holy mole! She always thought it would be good but she never could have imagined it would be this good. Except for the big fluffy white towel wrapped low around his hips, she's sure he's as naked as the day he was born. His chest, those shoulders that seem to go on forever, his arms, oh my gosh, he's so muscled. And there's something she hadn't expected, tattoos. She's seen the ones on his hand but now she sees he's got a few others she'd like to become more familiar with.</p>
<p>He explains, "There's two bathrooms so we can both shower up right away, maybe we can get this smell off. Lemme just get your bag of bathroom stuff and I'll take it in the hall bath. It's got a tub and shower combo thing so whatever ya like. I'll leave plenty of lights on."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay, thank you Daryl."</p>
<p>"Sure, yeah, um after we're done we can start puttin' the clothes ya brought from your place in the wash, if ya want." Then he shakes his head, "Well of course ya want. Anyway, um, I's planning on cooking up some cheeseburgers for dinner, does that good to you?"</p>
<p>She smiles, "Sure, that sounds great. You always did like cheeseburgers Daryl, and I like them too."</p>
<p>He still can't quite believe she remembers him, his name or anything else about him, "Okay, well then make yourself at home Beth."</p>
<p>When he turns to go that's when she sees. His back is covered in nasty scars. She doesn't say anything or utter a sound of any kind, but she wants to. She wants to scream the question, "Who did that to you!" Then go find that jackass and…and well she's not sure but she'd make whoever it was pay for hurting him.</p>
<p>For now she quickly removes the rest of her clothes, puts on the big flannel shirt and walks inside the home of the man she's had a big fat crush on since the first time she saw him. From the garage she enters into the kitchen and smiles. It's nice, not overly modern but really cute and she loves that it's an eat-in kitchen.</p>
<p>There's an oversized doorway that leads to the living room giving it an open feel and as she walks that way she sees there's a definite lack of décor, but it's roomy and the furnishings are nice. There's an overstuffed tan microfiber sofa with matching side chair and a brown leather recliner. She'd bet money the leather recliner is the only piece of furniture he ever sits on. There are two cherrywood side tables and a coffee table, and a cozy fireplace with a TV mounted above it.</p>
<p>Against the wall to the right of the room there's a beautiful cherrywood cabinet. The top half is all open shelving that holds some books and a nice Bose radio. There's a wing chair with a small side table next to it and she hasn't missed the fact the whole room is tidy and uncluttered. He has simple taste and she likes that about him. She smiles to herself thinking all this house needs is a bit of a woman's touch. If only that woman could be her…</p>
<p>All the lights are on as she walks down the hall including the one in the guest bath, the first door on the left. She takes the things she'll need out of the bag and she could swear even they smell like smoke. Once in the shower she shampoos her hair three times and washes off her body just as many times.</p>
<p>Then she sits down in the tub and lets the water rain down on her while she has a good cry. How could this have happened? She just got to town a week ago, she just finished getting all of her stuff put away yesterday. She's supposed to start her job at the vet clinic Monday. Now what? Where's she going to live? She realizes something else, oh no, why didn't she take her scrubs from the apartment?</p>
<p>She lets herself drown in her sorrows for another few minutes then whispers, "That's enough Beth. You're alive, you can explain to your boss what happened. You can get new scrubs. Count your blessings, you're ALIVE dummy. You're alive because Daryl Dixon ran into a burning building to save you."</p>
<p>She realizes something then, when he ran into that fire he didn't even know it was her he was after. That's just the kind of good a man he is. He would have helped anyone. She's suddenly smiling about another realization, she doesn't think he would have asked just anyone to come home with him. She remembers how he used to look at her. She imagines it was the same way she used to look at him.</p>
<p>She puts on the robe and softly laughs, "Oh my gosh," then takes it off and tries to roll up the sleeves as best she can, but it's thick terry cloth and she can only get a turn or two. She puts it on again and thinks it will just have to do until she gets something of hers washed.</p>
<p>She hears noises out in the kitchen and walks that way. There he is, the man of her dreams standing over the stove frying burger patties. He's wearing flannel sleep pants and a lose t-shirt and his damp hair is pushed back off his face. He hears her, turns to look and bursts out laughing, "Ya ain't gonna drown in that are ya?"</p>
<p>She tries to sound angry but she can't help laughing, "I might, and there's nothing funny about that. Did your brother's girlfriend think you were a giant?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so, the damn thing is too tight on me."</p>
<p>They both laugh and she asks, "Can I help with something?"</p>
<p>"I think I got it covered. The tomato is sliced, it's there on the table. Pickles, lettuce all the other stuff. Ya need anything else?"</p>
<p>She can't help herself, she asks, "No chocolate shake?"</p>
<p>"Ha. No, sorry, but I do have chocolate ice cream. I got fries too. They're just the frozen kind but they ain't too bad, they're in the oven." He's so darn sexy and cute <em>and</em> self-sufficient.</p>
<p>At dinner the conversation is pleasant, nothing heavy. She didn't realize how hungry she was or the comfort there is in sharing a meal with someone you care about, who seems to care about you.</p>
<p>He thinks to himself how everything is so easy with her. It's fun and he hasn't felt his usual awkwardness. Man he'd like to just scoop her up and kiss her, he wonders what she'd do if he tried.</p>
<p>They're tidying up the kitchen, he's standing at the sink about to start on the dishes, that's when she stops wiping up the counter and goes to him. Standing behind him she wraps her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his back she softly tells him, "Thank you Daryl, my God, you saved my life. I'm so blessed."</p>
<p>Her hand is on his stomach and he lays his hand over hers, gently clasping it when he says, "I think it's me who's blessed. I never thought I'd see you again and now here you are in my kitchen."</p>
<p>She always knew she liked him and now she likes him even more. He makes her smile and he's so thoughtful, and he makes her want to kiss him.</p>
<p>When the cleanup is done he suggests, "Wanna go sit in the living room maybe listen to some music and have a drink?"</p>
<p>"That sounds really nice."</p>
<p>As she watches him she's thinking this man does it up right. He begins to build a fire in the fireplace, then stops and looks at her with what feels like serious concern when he asks, "The fire ain't gonna bother you is it?"</p>
<p>She appreciates that he thought to ask and she assures him, "No, I think it'll be nice. Cozy."</p>
<p>When the small blaze begins to burn he goes to the big cherrywood cabinet and turns the radio on something easy to listen to, not too loud, just a kind of pleasant background sound. Then he opens the doors of the cabinet and lo and behold, it's a bar. He slides the shelf out, gets a bottle and a couple of rocks glasses, and pours some of the whiskey in each. He smiles as he hands her one and maybe he doesn't usually sit on the couch, but now he sits on it, right next to her.</p>
<p>They sip their drinks and he asks, "So what have you been up to these past five years Beth, did you finish college?"</p>
<p>"I did finish, I'm a vet tech. I was able to get a job for a veterinarian in Ridgeton before I even had my diploma, it was great. Then a month ago I saw there was an opportunity here in Smithton and I decided, what the heck and I applied. I'm supposed to start on Monday, and what about you Daryl?"</p>
<p>He shrugs his shoulders, "Well when I got back from the contract job in Ridgeton work was slow at first, it was like I had to rebuild my business. But after a couple months I started getting some good word of mouth and a couple good Yelp reviews and business has been going really good since. I'm never without all the work I wanna take on."</p>
<p>"That's wonderful, and gosh, you sure have a nice house."</p>
<p>"Ya like it? I always lived in rental houses until about two years ago. then I happened to see this place. They were having one a them open houses so I took a look around and thought, why aren't I spending my money on my own house? That's when I took the big step and bought it."</p>
<p>"That's great and I really like it Daryl."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I especially love the kitchen."</p>
<p>He feels proud that someone he thinks so much of likes his home and he tells her that, "Thanks, Beth. That means a lot coming from you."</p>
<p>Two drinks in and now the bottle is sitting on the coffee table. He pours them each another shot and moves closer to her. He takes a sip of the whiskey and stuns himself when he suddenly tells her the truth about how he feels, "I want you to know I'm real sorry about your trouble Beth. I know it was scary and I know you lost a lot, but the selfish side of me is sure happy ta have you here with me."</p>
<p>He goes on to admit more truth, "I've been mad at myself for a long time Beth, disappointed in myself. I shoulda taken a chance, I should have asked you out. I…I thought you were too young, or that I was too old. I thought you'd say no and maybe that would be worse than just not asking you at all. It's been a lot of years Beth, but not a day went by I didn't think of you."</p>
<p>She looks at him and she's done playing too, she tells him her own truth, "I never stopped thinking about you Daryl. For over five years now I've been thinking about you and what might have been. I was mad at myself for not just making the first move and asking you to go out or something, anything. But I didn't, I kept thinking if you were interested you'd ask me."</p>
<p>He takes her hand and softly squeezes it admitting, "I couldn't have been more interested."</p>
<p>His touch is the encouragement she needs to go on, "I must have thought of it a million times, just packing up and coming here to Smithton to find you, but I kept talking myself out of it. How would I ever find you when I didn't even know your last name?" Her hand slides softly along his arm and she continues, "Then I saw the ad online, that a Vet here in town was looking for a tech. I told myself it was a sign. I had to take a chance."</p>
<p>Her words have given him the courage to do what he's longed to do since the first time he saw her. He gently cradles her face in his hands and kisses her with all the passion he's built up over the past five years, and Beth responds with a passion that equals his.</p>
<p>As much as he wants it all with her it doesn't seem right. Things shouldn't happen too fast, they should take it slow, date for a while, get to know each other better. Isn't that the way it's supposed to go?</p>
<p>He pulls away, smiles and says, "We've had a lotta drinks Beth. We probably oughta call it a night." He kisses her forehead and adds, "And I got a Thanksgiving dinner ta cook for you tomorrow."</p>
<p>She's so disappointed she wants to cry, but he's probably right, "Yes, it's been a long and emotional day. A good night's sleep is a good idea."</p>
<p>He stands and reaches his hand out to help her up, saying, "C'mon, I'll show ya to the spare room." They pass the bathroom, and a room across from it that looks like a home office, and down at the end of the hall there's a room to the right, probably his, and a room to the left. That's where he directs her.</p>
<p>He reaches in, flips on the light switch and says, "Alright then, well I guess I'll see ya in the morning, ya have everything you need?"</p>
<p>"Yes, this is very nice, thank you Daryl."</p>
<p>He kisses her in a way that leaves them both wanting more, but he doesn't make a move in that direction, he just says, "Okay then, well goodnight."</p>
<p>"Goodnight." He goes in his room, shutting the door behind himself and she whispers under her breath, "Darn it Daryl."</p>
<p>He uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, gets in the bed and cusses himself. Yeah, he was a gentleman and so what? It's not like they both didn't lay it all out on the line, hell they've been carrying these feelings around for five years. Would it have been so wrong to act on them?</p>
<p>She goes into the bathroom, brushes and does what she has to do, heaves a little sigh and whispers, "Oh well," and goes back to the spare room. She looks at the bed and the robe she's wearing and says, "Shoot." She's got two choices. She can crawl in bed with the huge robe on, or she can crawl in bed naked. hmm</p>
<p>Then she thinks of a third choice and that's the one she's taking. She goes to his door and although she knows she should knock, she doesn't. She lets herself in. He reaches over, turns on the beside lamp and she sees he's now bare chested, she likes that look on him. He seems concerned and asks, "Ya okay Beth, ya need something?"</p>
<p>She walks toward his bed and says, "Yes Daryl, I do need something." He's propped on one elbow, watching her as she slips the robe off her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. He doesn't say a word, he just pulls the covers back and she crawls in with him.</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around her and holds her close for a moment, feeling her small body so close to his and thinking he never wants to let her go again. He teases a little, "Just what kind of guy do you think I am Beth?"</p>
<p>"I know exactly what kind of guy you are Daryl, my kind."</p>
<p>And the blessings continue.</p>
<p>00</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: As usual I got a lot more wordy than I intended to, this chapter was turning into the whole book and we haven't even had Thanksgiving Dinner yet! Time is a factor for me because of family, work and my other current Bethyl story, The Stranger Upstairs. So please be patient for a couple of weeks and I'll be back on December 8th with a "continuation" of this chapter. From there I suppose we'd better have Christmas, and after that, we'll see.</p>
<p>For now, I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate. Please leave a comment :) Thank you all so much, I hope to see you back for more of Giving Thanks, and in the meantime remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much everyone! Let's see how Daryl and Beth spend Thanksgiving Day, and what comes next :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p>
<p>Her eyes open slowly and the first thing she sees is a small digital clock on the night table. It's 7:30am. Oh my gosh, she's usually up much earlier. She closes her sleepy eyes again as thoughts of the night before begin playing in her head. Her body has a few reminders for her as well. She's a little sore, but not in a way she's going to complain about.</p>
<p>She smiles as she slowly sits up and takes in the room. Daryl's room. But there's no Daryl. Darn. She lays back down snuggling into the covers while cuddling his pillow and whispering to it, "Where did you go Daryl?"</p>
<p>It's then the aroma comes wafting in from the kitchen, ah coffee. And is that sausage she smells? She realizes just how hungry she is and she's sure he must be too. Her skin blushes pink just thinking of why that might be, but she really doesn't have to think about it too hard. They gave each other quite the workout last night.</p>
<p>She remembers that second time around when she woke to find him kissing his way down her body. She smiles recalling how, just before his mouth went between her thighs he looked up at her and teased, "I gotta get busy. I've got a lotta lost time to make up for." They laughed and made love and it was warm and comforting, fun and sexy and oh so loving.</p>
<p>It's hard for her to believe she's here with Daryl, and even more unbelievable when she thinks of the way they found each other again. Maybe most of all it's hard for Beth to believe how bold she was last night. She just marched in his room uninvited and presented herself to him.</p>
<p>OMgawd, what if he'd told her to get back to her own bed? How humiliating would that have been. No. If she hadn't been pretty darn sure he'd take her up on her offer, she never would have dropped that robe. She just couldn't seem to help herself. She'd been so attracted to him for so long. Now that they'd found each other again she wanted whatever she could have with him, for however long she could have it. Even if only for one night.</p>
<p>Her mind wanders back to when they first met. For her the feelings started immediately, the minute she came out of the kitchen and saw him sitting at Dub's counter. She realizes a lot of that initial attraction was his looks. Duh, of course. And yet he's not handsome in the traditional Hollywood way. He's certainly not plucked, moisturized, manscaped and manicured.</p>
<p>Daryl's handsome in a more rough tough working man way. Muscled arms, calloused hands, a strong jaw and lines on his face caused by too much sun. And she never saw him once that he wasn't in need of a shave and a haircut.</p>
<p>It's not a look she's typically attracted to, but that doesn't matter. She's never been attracted to anyone or anything the way she's attracted to Daryl.</p>
<p>It's more than just his looks she can't get enough of. It's him, the person he is. Something always told her he was one of the good ones. It wasn't just because she knew he worked hard every day, or that he was always polite and never demanding. It wasn't the way he seemed to get all shy when he paid her a little compliment or when she asked him a question about himself.</p>
<p>It's just something she sensed about him, one of those things that you feel deeply, but that there aren't any real words to describe. You just know. She knew with Daryl, and the fact he ran into a burning building to try and rescue someone he didn't even know proves her right.</p>
<p>There's more she's learned about him since, right here in his bed. Who could have imagined the level of tenderness a tough looking guy like him would display? Never would she have believed there could be so much raw physical passion while at the same time so much gentleness and sensitivity.</p>
<p>After spending the night with Daryl she knows it's true.</p>
<p>All these thoughts have her getting herself up and out of the warm cozy bed, she needs to see him. Now. She smiles to herself, better get that gigantic robe on. Then she sees it laying on the back of the chair, his t-shirt. Hmm He isn't wearing it so maybe he left it there for her. Probably not, but she smiles anyway as she slips it on. She gives herself a hug because now she smells like his soap and his shampoo and everything that makes him, him. She likes all of those things.</p>
<p>She quickly makes up the bed and then takes a long look around the room. It's just like him, it's all man. Heavy dark wood dresser and heavy dark wood night tables. The bedspread is brown, the lamps on the night tables have brown shades, the drapes are brown, the armchair has brown upholstery.</p>
<p>Yep, just like everything else in his house, while it's all very nice, it's in desperate need of a woman's touch. After just this short time with him she feels it, she'd like to be the woman who adds that touch. She could have everything feeling just a little more homey and cozy in no time.</p>
<p>She peeks in his bathroom and although it's not grand and fancy and styled in marble or quartz, it's very nice. Perfect. There's a separate tub and shower, a double vanity and what she's most impressed about is how tidy it is. She doesn't use it though. Her things are in the other bathroom. Once there she does her best to get her hair combed just right, gives up and puts it in a ponytail. She brushes her teeth, takes care of business and washes up in a hurry. She can't wait to see him.</p>
<p>He's standing at the stove and he must hear her because he glances over, smiles at the sight of the petite blonde in his t-shirt and asks, "Hey there Baby, how ya feeling this morning?"</p>
<p>Baby? Really? Of all the things he could have called her she's always thought of that as the worst term of endearment. She had herself convinced if any man ever called her that she'd slap him upside the head. But the sound of Daryl calling her that has her beating a little faster.</p>
<p>He asked how she's feeling, so why not tell him exactly how she feels, "Good morning to you, Daryl. I feel wonderful this morning. I'm happy and grateful and I'm so glad to be here with you. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>He's surprised she's come right out and said all that, but he's happy she did. She's got his heart beating faster and he decides he's not keeping any secrets either. He's brief and to the point and just as honest as she, "I had the best night of my life last night Beth."</p>
<p>That's it, she can't resist any longer. He's taking browned sausage links from the pan as she walks over to him, wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his bare back. She speaks softly and sincerely when she lets him know, "It was the best night ever Daryl." She gives his back a soft kiss and admits, "I was pretty disappointed to wake up and find you gone."</p>
<p>The way she touched his back last night, the way she's resting her head on it now, and the way she just so sweetly kissed him there has him feeling some kind of way. She acts like none of it is a big deal but he knows it's ugly and gnarly looking. For years he kept it hidden, kept it covered all the time. Then one day a couple of years ago he just said to himself, "Fuck it. Here it is. If anyone doesn't like it they can kiss my ass."</p>
<p>But not her. If Beth told him she didn't like to look at it, that it bothered her or she found it repulsive, he'd go back to covering it up even though the scaring is a big part of him, of his history, of who he is. He needs to be sure, "So that doesn't bother you, all them scars and stuff?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? What kind of question is that Daryl? Of course it bothers me." For just a moment his heart sinks and he almost pulls away from her, but then she clarifies, "Someone hurt you and I'm never going to be okay with that. In fact, I'd like to know who the S.O.B. is because I'd go beat them up right now."</p>
<p>She sounds so irate, yet her anger has managed to make him laugh about the ugliest and most painful part of his past. "Well Baby I'd pay good money to see you do that, but it was my old man and he's dead now."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well. Gee, I'm sorry about your Dad, Daryl, but I'm still mad that he hurt you."</p>
<p>"I was mad for a long time too."</p>
<p>She holds on a little tighter, snuggles in a little deeper and makes it clear to him, "But if what you're asking me is if I think they're some kind of turnoff, no. I thought you'd be able to tell last night I wasn't bothered by them at all. I enjoyed all of you." She's made herself turn beet red, it's a good thing he can't see her.</p>
<p>He doesn't respond right away. First he removes the last sausage from the pan and switches off the flame, then slowly turns around. Her arms are still around him, and her cheeks are still pink when he smiles down and tells her, "Girl, there's something about you I can't get enough of."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah Mister Dixon? Well it so happens I can't get enough of you either."</p>
<p>His lips are on hers and they're both feeling the heat of passion when as if they'd planned it, their stomachs growl in unison. He draws his lips away and chuckling says, "I guess I better quit messing around and start getting us fed."</p>
<p>She looks down at the t-shirt she's wearing, the one with an imprint over the breast pocket that says, "Dixon's Custom Tile," and says, "And I'd better get busy and get my laundry going."</p>
<p>He smiles and flirts, "I dunno, you look pretty damn cute wearin' my shirt. I got a lot more of them and I'll share." Then he's cracking eggs into the pan and popping bread in the toaster when he shrugs and mentions, "Um, I hope ya won't be mad but I did throw a load in for you. I thought since I already saw every part of you, you wouldn't mind if I saw your clothes."</p>
<p>She looks a little nervous and only answers, "Oh."</p>
<p>Now he feels the need to explain, "I just thought it might be a good idea to get started. I think everything is probably gonna need to go through the machine at least a couple of times cuz of the smoke. I did add a cup of baking soda, I've been around enough campfires to know that helps."</p>
<p>As he's talking she's just watching him and wondering if he's always this amazing, but she can't help worrying about whether he really knows what he's doing, "Oh, well thank you. You're handy to have around." She has to know, " Can I ask what you put in?"</p>
<p>He answers with a straight face, "Well I opened your suitcase and I just grabbed a big armful. I stuffed all I could in the washer, threw in some bleach and soda and turned the dial on the machine to Hot Water and Heavy Duty Action."</p>
<p>She manages to squelch a gasp, then realizes he has to be joking. She can do that too, "Well that sounds perfect. Just like I'd do it. Thank you."</p>
<p>He can't hold back, he's laughing when he promises, "I'm not quite that dumb. It's just your jeans and I put the machine on warm and regular cycle. A little soap, a little fabric softener and the soda." He takes her face in his hands, kisses her forehead and adds, "I thought it best to let you handle the panty and bra stuff, but I wouldn't mind. They're pretty cute."</p>
<p>At this point all she can do is tell him, "You're handy and very entertaining, but you're definitely not dumb Mister Dixon."</p>
<p>She's got him feeling that warm and happy feeling and he kisses the top of her head before telling her, "Good to know. Now let's eat. I gotta start thinking about our Thanksgiving dinner."</p>
<p>He won't let her help and she resigns herself to that for now, but as they're enjoying the sausage, eggs and toast she insists, "Just so you know Daryl, I'm going along with you for now, but I'm absolutely helping with dinner. What are we having?" She's thinking he'll say something simple. Maybe it's one of those already prepared Thanksgiving meals you buy from the grocery. Or maybe he bought turkey TV dinners. That would be just the sort of thing her brother Shawn would do.</p>
<p>He's about to slip a big bite of egg in his mouth when he answers, "We're having it all. Turkey, stuffing, potato salad, Jell-O, mashed potatoes and gravy and pumpkin pie."</p>
<p>Maybe he's kidding again, "You're going to make all that this morning?"</p>
<p>"Well no, not exactly," and he tells her the plan, adding, "the turkey's in the roaster and ready. I just gotta turn it on in a while."</p>
<p>It's not all homemade but pretty darn close for a rough tough guy like him. He's so cute and he really does have it figured out, she just wishes she could make him homemade. It seems like the least he deserves. "Well I can still help," she doesn't want to insult him so she's careful how she makes her offer, "I have an idea. Instead of that can of gravy how about if I make some gravy? I do a pretty good job of it and you might just like it. I'd like to be able to at least help a little bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>He's a little excited, "Sure then, gravy's my favorite part."</p>
<p>Then she mentions, "Geez Daryl, it's barely eight and you've gotten so much done already this morning. You must've gotten up really early. Couldn't sleep?"</p>
<p>He swallows the big bite of egg and reaches across the table laying his hand on hers, "You kidding? I had a pretty little bed partner all cuddled up to me and I slept like a rock."</p>
<p>She's pink and smiling, and he shrugs as he adds, "I'm always up early. It's a habit I've had since I was a kid. I'd get up early and get the hell out of the house before anything bad could happen." It amazes him how he's so quick to spill his guts to her. It's just she's so easy to talk to he doesn't worry about getting honest and laying it out there.</p>
<p>He shrugs again as he explains, "Nowadays, mornings are when I do my paperwork, like invoices and figuring material prices and the time a job will take so I can write up a bid. I pay any bills I got, do up any bank deposits and do my bookwork. I'm done and at the supply house when it opens at seven, so if I need anything I can pick it up and still be on the customer's job site by eight. If I don't need to be at the supply house I do some tidying up around here or tinker with my bike." He eats another bite of egg and adds, "I don't care for doin' that paperwork stuff at night. I like to chill after work."</p>
<p>"It sounds like there's a lot more to doing tile work than doing the tile work."</p>
<p>He shrugs and agrees, "Yeah, it comes with having your own business. It's okay though, I like working for myself." He sips at the coffee and asks, "So, ya got any ideas what you'd like to do today? I mean, besides laundry?" He's thinking they can't go anywhere, not until she has clothes, and he didn't really have any plans except maybe taking a ride on his bike and maybe watching a football game or something.</p>
<p>She has ideas. She smiles, "I think I know exactly what I'd like to do."</p>
<p>"Alright good, lemme have it."</p>
<p>She's feeling a little sassy when she suggests, "How about this. By the time we get the kitchen cleaned and you get whatever else done you need to do, and I see about my laundry, let's face it, I think we're going to be exhausted. We should probably take a nap."</p>
<p>"You serious, Baby? A nap?" Then he notices the look in her eye, smiles and agrees, "Yeah, you're right, I'll be worn out and I'm gonna need a long nap."</p>
<p>"Oh good."</p>
<p>"I can't wait to hear what else you have in mind." This woman is something else and he has no complaints.</p>
<p>She can't believe how she's behaving, it's just that it's him. He's got her mind and her body going, "Well once we've had a nice restful nap we should probably have another shower. I noticed the one in your bathroom is huge, you know I bet we could both fit in it at the same time. That would save water and energy, plus I'd have someone to wash my back."</p>
<p>He's sure his smile must reach to his ears, damn she's fun and funny and sexy, "I can handle washing your back, in fact it would be my pleasure."</p>
<p>"Oh good, thank you. I'll wash yours too. By the time we've done all that I'm sure I'll need to change loads and you'll have to check the turkey. Depending on how long it all takes, we may have to start peeling potatoes."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think it's gonna take quite a while. I don't like to rush my napping and as for washing your back, well I might not stop with that, it could take some time." His hand is over hers when he says, "I can't wait to hear what's next."</p>
<p>"By then we'll be getting close on dinner and we'd better stay near the kitchen for a while, you know in case we need to check the turkey and potatoes," She pretends to be thinking hard and says, "I know what we could do, it being Thanksgiving and all, we could sit on the couch and watch football. We'll need a beer. Do you have beer?"</p>
<p>He's trying not to laugh but he's not completely successful, "I do have beer. A whole fridge full out in the garage."</p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness. I'm sorry I can't just watch football all afternoon though, there's something else on TV at three o'clock and I've been waiting to watch it."</p>
<p>She seems so serious he says, "Yeah, okay, that's fine. What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's only the <em>greatest</em> Christmas movie of all-time."</p>
<p>He almost does a spit take with his coffee, "Oh yeah Baby? And just what is the greatest Christmas movie of all-time?"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you have to ask Daryl, it's Die Hard of course."</p>
<p>Now she's got him laughing, "Wait, Die Hard is a Christmas movie?"</p>
<p>"Well of course it is. Just think about it. John McClane is flying all the way from New York to Los Angeles just to spend Christmas with his wife Holly and the kids because for some reason Holly decided she wants her fancy job more than she wants to be married to him. Then, oh brother, does she find out the hard way that maybe she made a big fat mistake when the Christmas party at Nakatomi Plaza turns into a bloody shoot em up nightmare. In the end its happily ever after for John and Holly, and Sergeant Al is able to get over his guilt and get the Twinkies home to his pregnant wife. What more could you ask for? It's a classic Christmas story Daryl."</p>
<p>He can't stop looking at her while she's giving him the whole rundown. When she wraps it up he agrees, "You're right, it's a regular Hallmark movie, they just added blood, gore and guts."</p>
<p>"Exactly Daryl."</p>
<p>"Exactly Baby. Now I'm gonna get this kitchen cleaned and take care of business cuz you got me wanting that nap really bad."</p>
<p>Neither has anything to complain about, the nap is perfect and after their shower they're both sure they've never been so clean. In fact, the shower was so wonderful and they enjoyed it so much, they've exhausted themselves. They decide they need another nap.</p>
<p>Eventually they get the potatoes peeled and she changes laundry loads again, and they have a beer on the couch while they watch the fourth quarter of the game. By then it's time to mash potatoes and make gravy, so they end up having to set the movie to record while they take care of the cooking business.</p>
<p>By the time their meal is ready her laundry is all washed and folded except for the last load that's still drying.</p>
<p>They sit down for dinner and she takes his hand, "I don't know about you Daryl, but I've never had more gratitude than I have this Thanksgiving. I'm so happy we found each other and I'm so grateful you ran into my apartment and saved me, and I'm so happy for this beautiful day."</p>
<p>His eyes don't leave hers as he agrees, "I feel just the same Beth. This is the best Thanksgiving I ever had. Hell, I know now I never had a really good one til this one with you. Thanks for being here."</p>
<p>Dinner's delicious, even the store-bought potato salad and rubbery Jell-O taste good. Maybe it's just being together and being truly happy, but the pumpkin pie from the grocery bakery topped with whipped cream from a can is the best either of them can ever remember tasting. Deep down they know it's not the food, it's the company. She's already busy planning their next Thanksgiving in her head, she'll be cooking for him.</p>
<p>After the last bite he asks, "I don't know how we're gonna top today but I s'pose we can try. You got any idea what you'd lie to do tomorrow Baby? We could go for a ride on my bike, how's that sound?"</p>
<p>She feels the corners of her mouth turn down like a pouting child's, she's just so sad. "I don't think I'll have time for anything like that. I've got to ask you to take me to my car first thing. Then I have to try and find an apartment. I was thinking I'd ask my landlord if he knows of something. And oh my gosh, I have to get to the uniform supply outlet. I need to get at least a couple sets of scrubs, I start my new job Monday." She's worried she might cry, "What a mess."</p>
<p>He's silent as he chews at his bottom lip, trying not to dwell too long on what makes sense and what he ought to do or say. For once in his life he just thinks about what he wants and what would make him happy, and he knows he's never been as happy as he is right now.</p>
<p>He throws common sense, caution and any ounce of shyness he might have left out the window. He takes her hand and says, "Maybe you don't have to go. Maybe you stick around here with me. We'll make it work."</p>
<p>"Oh." That's all she says at first, she can't even believe she heard what she just heard. Finally she replies, "Daryl, don't you think that's kind of crazy? We hardly know each other. I mean, we do and yet we don't. It's such a big step. Do you worry it's too soon?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah. I <em>know</em> it's too soon. And you're right, we don't know each other all that well. I don't even know if you squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle, at the top or at the end. We should find out those kinds of important things first. We should date at least a year before we even think about living in the same place. We'd be nuts to rush into anything. So besides all that logical bullshit, would you wanna give it a try Beth? Would you wanna stay here with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>00</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well. I hope you enjoyed this chap and that you'll leave a comment. I'll be back with a new chapter of Giving Thanks on December 22nd when we'll celebrate Christmas with Bethyl, I hope you'll be here too. Until then thank you for reading, stay well and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Again and Happy Holidays to All! In this chapter we'll have a special little Christmas with Daryl and Beth.</p><p>It's all about the love and the fluff and in response to a prompt for Bethyl Holiday Fest 2020, Stockings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>Christmas is just under a week away and she's filled with anticipation, a lot of it being nervous anticipation. Celebrating Christmas is all new to Daryl and it almost makes her start crying again just to think about that.</p><p>He told her the story when they spent that first long weekend together, Thanksgiving weekend. That Friday morning they'd gotten up early, had their breakfast and hurried out to take care of business. The only reason they were in a hurry was so they could have most of the day to ride his bike.</p><p>They stopped at her apartment first where the landlord went on and on about how bad he felt about the fire, and about her being displaced. He must have said a hundred times how happy he was that she was all right. He refunded her rent and the deposit money and told her the building's owner was so upset about her losing her things, he'd added an extra five hundred dollars.</p><p>She left there thinking there were still good people, then Daryl burst her bubble when he said, "I doubt it was about being nice, he's probably hoping if he gives you a little money you won't sue him."</p><p>She looked concerned, "That's plain sad Daryl. Don't you think it's possible for people to just be good and kind?"</p><p>"Not really. Most folks are only out for themselves, except for you. You're good people."</p><p>This was the first time she'd seen this side of him and it gave her concern, "That seems like such a negative way to think Daryl." Then she had another thought, "I know what you need to cure it."</p><p>"Oh yeah, you know huh? So what is it you think I need?"</p><p>She beamed that smile at him when she answered, "Christmas spirit."</p><p>He looked at her like she was nuts when he responded, "Yeah, well that ain't likely."</p><p>He seemed so crabby and negative she was actually starting to worry about what she'd gotten herself into, "Really Daryl? Do you hate Christmas?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and answered truthfully, "I guess I don't hate it. I just never have celebrated it. We didn't have it at home when I was growing up. No presents from Santa, no Christmas songs, no happy family. None of that stuff like folks do." He shrugged again and she could see it. He may have tried to act like he didn't care but she saw there was sadness under the surface, then he added, "I been livin' on my own since I left home so I never saw the point in worrying about Christmas."</p><p>She wanted to believe he could start seeing things another way. Maybe he just needed a nudge, "Oh. Okay. Just so you know though, it so happens that I love Christmas. Everything about it. The smell of the tree, putting up the decorations, hanging the Christmas stockings and all the twinkling lights. I love baking cookies and all the other Christmas treats. I love the music, and I love the idea of Santa Claus."</p><p>He was fighting a smile by then, just looking at the twinkle in her eye and knowing how excited she getting simply thinking about it all, "Yeah? I bet when you was a little girl you even got a pony for Christmas."</p><p>She was holding back the laughter when she admitted, "No, it wasn't a pony. It was a very ornery filly named Nellie."</p><p>He'd about caved, he was full-on smiling at her by then, "Yeah? And I bet you broke her just like you're tryin' to break me. I also got a feeling all this talk is your way of telling me we're having Christmas whether I like it or not."</p><p>She didn't want to laugh, she did her best not to, she just smiled coyly and replied, "Well let's put it this way Daryl. I plan to celebrate Christmas and if you want to celebrate with me I would be so happy."</p><p>All their joking aside it was a huge deal for him. He wanted her to be happy, but Christmas? Well he just wasn't sure. He's was chewing on his lip, studying her. She could almost hear his wheels turning as he was considering it all.</p><p>She stayed quiet, she gave him his time and finally he said, "A'ight. If it's important to you then it's important to me, but I don't know anything about it so don't expect me to know what to do, k? This is your deal and I'm just going along."</p><p>She was all happy smiles and gratitude, she knew he was stepping way out of his comfort zone, "I'd love to Daryl and we can start today. After we swing by the uniform outlet we can go look at Christmas decorations."</p><p>He wondered, shit, did everything just change? "I thought we was going on a bike ride."</p><p>She realized in her excitement she'd made a big mistake. They did have plans and she knew he was looking forward to them. She just got so caught up in the moment. "That's right, you're right. Gosh I can't believe I forgot. I was just so excited. Let's do that bike ride today and if it's alright, maybe tomorrow we'll have time to look for decorations."</p><p>He could see this Christmas thing meant a lot to her and he wanted her to be happy, shit, he wanted them both to be happy. He'd wanted her for so long, and now here she was. He was willing to try everything he knew to make that happen, "Tell ya what. How about we get your uniforms, that shouldn't take long. Then we go for a bike ride, maybe later we eat some leftovers and then we can go look for your decorations. The stores are all open late."</p><p>She was smiling from ear to ear when she answered, "Oh that does sound perfect, but Daryl, they won't just be <em>my </em>decorations. They're going to be <em>our</em> decorations. We're celebrating your first Christmas ever and our first Christmas together." She leaned over, gave him a sweet kiss and said, "And I can't wait!"</p><p>He couldn't believe how she almost had him excited about the whole Christmas thing, but he was nervous too. It had that element to it, the element of him somehow screwing the whole thing up. He damn sure didn't want to ruin her fun.</p><p>Another issue reared its head that day. It taught them no matter how deep their feelings for each other were, they still had so much to learn about one another.</p><p>When the time came for the bike ride her apprehension became obvious. It wasn't something she'd ever done and not something she'd ever planned to do. She'd done a real good job of hiding her unease but the truth was it all seemed just plain scary and life threatening to her. It all came out when, as they were getting ready to climb on that great big Triumph her fear got the best of her and she broke down and admitted it to him.</p><p>She expected him to be mad, she was even concerned he might yell at her and ask why she let him spend a hundred and fifty bucks on a helmet for her if she had no intention of riding the damn thing. She wouldn't blame him if he threw a fit. She'd understand completely.</p><p>That wasn't how he reacted at all. Instead of having a fit he took her in his arms. He pulled her close and for a moment he just held her tight. Then, with his cheek pressed close to hers he quietly told her, "Ya know Baby, back in the day I was so full of anger, I was pissed off all the time. It made me stupid and reckless. I'd get on the bike and scream down the highway and I admit, some of those times I'd had too many beers. I took stupid chances no one oughta take. It's only my own dumb luck that I didn't kill myself or someone else."</p><p>The he drew back from her just far enough to place his hands on her cheeks and continued, "I'm not that dumb ass kid anymore. I have respect for the machine, for the rules and for the people I'm out there on the street with. Shit, and with you Baby, I'd never think of risking anything happening to you."</p><p>His forearms were resting on her shoulders when he shrugged and added, "But hey, I get it. A motorcycle is a big bad ass machine and they scare a lot of people. If you don't wanna go riding I ain't gonna try'n force you. We just won't go. We'll go see about those decorations instead."</p><p>She didn't think it was possible for her to love him any more than she already did, but in that moment she fell for him so much harder. She knew what his bike meant to him and how much he was looking forward to their ride. The thing was, she wanted to go. She was just afraid. But she trusted him and she wanted to make him as happy as he wanted to make her.</p><p>She asked, "I want to go Daryl, I really do. I'm just scared. Do you think it would be okay if we took it kind of slow at first? Maybe I can get used to it and stuff?"</p><p>"Baby we can do it any way you want. And yeah, sure, we'll just go on a nice slow ride around the neighborhood, no racing down the highway. We'll keep it mellow. If you want me to stop, we'll stop. If you decide you're okay with it we'll go out on the rural route and pick up the pace a little, have some fun. I promise I ain't gonna race and I would never put you in danger."</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up on her toes to kiss him and said, "Thank you Daryl, and have I mentioned that I love you?" Oh my gosh, she said it to him, and she's the one who said it first!</p><p>Even though it's a feeling they'd both been feeling, neither has said the words out loud. He returned her kiss with a longer, deeper and more heated kiss. When he drew back he smiled and told her, "I love you too Baby. I have since way back at Dub's."</p><p>He kissed her again, and said, "We better get on that bike before I have to have a nap."</p><p>She laughed with him at the suggestion and ventured an idea of her own, "I'm sure we'll be exhausted after the ride, maybe we could have a nap then."</p><p>He had no argument with that plan, "Deal."</p><p>In an effort to alleviate her fear, he told her as much as he could think to tell her about the bike, everything from how to get on and off it to what to expect the ride might feel like. Then he told her something he never expected to tell anyone, "Just wrap your arms around me and hang on tight."</p><p>She was terrified at first but after a few minutes she began to feel herself smiling. It was fun and exhilarating, not to mention how wonderful it felt holding him so close and trusting him so completely. It was all so good. It was hard to know which of them was more thrilled and more relieved that she loved riding on the bike as much as she did.</p><p>The way they'd worked it all out, the moments of give and take and the words of love they'd shared all contributed to making their nap even more enjoyable.</p><p>Later that night they braved the crowd at a big box store. When they'd loaded up decorations until the cart was overflowing he was sure they had more than they'd ever need, he found out he was wrong. She informed him, "We need to get outdoor lights too."</p><p>He didn't think, he just asked, "You're gonna hang lights up outside?"</p><p>She smiled when she told him, "No Honey, you are."</p><p>00</p><p>The time seems to have flown by and here they are. It's the Saturday morning before Christmas. Daryl's working but just for the morning. He told her there wasn't much left to do on the job, maybe three hours or so and then he'll be home.</p><p>Of course she misses him, she always misses him when they're not together, but she could use the time. She's just finishing up their Christmas stockings. She could have simply bought stockings, but that seemed impersonal and not quite special enough for Daryl's first Christmas. Besides, she has to put her new sewing machine to good use.</p><p>She bought it with all the money she received back from her rent and deposit, plus the money the building owner gave her. Daryl took her to the big appliance store and the timing was perfect, they were having a closeout on a floor model. It's an awesome machine and certainly a lot fancier than any machine she'd ever used. She wanted it badly.</p><p>Even with the deep discount the price was sky high, but she justified the expense. She was going to need a lot of clothes to make up for everything she'd lost.</p><p>Daryl wanted to buy it for her but she wouldn't hear of it, "Daryl, you always want to pay for everything and that's not right. I have the money and this is something I want to do." Then she smiled and punched at his arm, "You go buy yourself some kind of new toy, another bow or something."</p><p>She smiles remembering it and she's so happy to have the stockings done before he gets home. She hangs them from the mantle and she thinks they're perfect, but will Daryl even notice?</p><p>When he arrives home he doesn't come in the front door. He pulls the work truck in the garage, takes his work boots off, and when he walks in the kitchen door she's waiting for him. He smiles at the sight of her in that cute Christmas apron, "Hey Baby, I missed ya."</p><p>"I missed you too. I made lunch whenever you're ready."</p><p>"Really? Thanks, I'm starving. I should have eaten a couple more of those pancakes this morning. I'ma just shower up real quick."</p><p>He starts to walk through the living room but he has to stop, he's mesmerized again. He can't believe this is his house, well their house now. Never in his craziest dreams did he ever imagine anything like this.</p><p>A Christmas tree. Him with a Christmas tree. He's willing to admit, the size of it is his own doing. It's just that when he saw it on the lot it looked so perfect. It's just like the tree he used to imagine when he was a kid, back when he was little enough to still believe their could be a miracle and Christmas would come to their house.</p><p>All these years later, thanks to Beth's insistence, his wish has finally come true.</p><p>He stands starring at the tree covered in pretty blinking lights and hung with all the ornaments they chose, plus a bunch that she made since, and it is a beautiful sight. She made it that way. Even the fireplace mantle is decorated, and then he sees her latest addition.</p><p>He can feel her, she's standing right behind him and looking where he's looking, "Hey Baby, what're those?"</p><p>She should have known he'd spot them right away, not much gets passed Daryl. "They're our Christmas stockings. I just finished making them this morning. Now all we have to do is hope Santa Claus puts something in them for us."</p><p>"Yeah, like what?" He has no idea and the thing is it's important to him that he get this Christmas stuff right.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure every home is different. When I was growing up Santa always put fun little things in my stocking. Clips for my hair, a bottle of bubble bath, and usually some piece of costume jewelry. There was always an apple and some candies and cookies."</p><p>Hmm, he's going to have to think about this. Does it really mean he'd better put something in her stocking? Santa, huh? Is that him?</p><p>Then she says, "Really though, don't worry about it Daryl. I'm not expecting anything. I just thought it would be fun if we had our own stockings."</p><p>Uh oh. Even though she's playing it off like it's no big deal, something in her tone tells him it means something to her. He's got a strong feeling that if there's not a little something in her stocking Christmas morning, it will be because he's a shithead. "Well they're real nice Baby, I like how ya got our names on em and everything. The whole place looks great." And he's not just saying that, he means it.</p><p>He likes this house, he did the minute he saw it. It's well laid out with a nice yard and in a good neighborhood. Since the day he bought it he's felt proud to own something of his own. He didn't go on the cheap at the furniture store either.</p><p>The house is the same as it's been and so is the furniture. But it's all gotten a whole new feel since Beth moved in. It's the little things she does that make it that way. The candles and the pictures, the cheery colored kitchen linens and the throw rugs in the bathroom. The brightly colored patchwork quilt on their bed and the new curtains she made for their window. Even the cozy blanket laying over the back of the sofa.</p><p>The presence of her and her sunny smile, the sweet fragrance of her everywhere and the way she always looks so happy to see him. It's not just a house anymore, she makes it feel like home.</p><p>He takes a fast shower, he's hungry for lunch and he's hungry to sit down with her and visit about the morning they've each had. The simple things they do have become some of his favorite things.</p><p>They decide to eat in the living room so they can enjoy all the decorations while they have their lunch and visit. It's then, while they're sipping soup from mugs and eating their sandwiches the realization comes to him, and when it does, it leaves no room for doubt. For a guy who has spent his whole life worrying about one thing or the another and dreading what might happen next, he can't believe how sure he is about this. He knows exactly what to put in her stocking.</p><p>After their lunch and the little bit of cleanup there is to do, he asks, "Baby, do you mind at all if I go out for a while? I got a few things I need to take care of."</p><p>"No, not at all, I've got plenty to keep me busy right here, including making Christmas cookies."</p><p>"That sounds like the perfect dinner." He leans in kissing her cheek and promises, "I won't be long. Two or three hours tops."</p><p>He has two stops on his shopping trip. Both are custom shops that he didn't expect to see so busy, but he reminds himself he's never been out Christmas shopping. Everyone looks a little frantic to get done what they need to get done. He wants to ask, where the hell's the joy?</p><p>Still it's a breeze at his first stop, the rod shop. He knew what he had in mind before he left the house. It's not something for her stocking, but it's something he hopes she'll like because he's sure he's going to like seeing her in it. There's a bonus too. The owner Dwight, well it seems his wife Sherry has set herself up a little side hustle. She's offering gift wrapping for just five bucks a present. Daryl is quick to take advantage.</p><p>He's sure the next stop will take him quite a bit longer. He knows the owner a little. Her name's Sasha and her husband Abe does drywall. Daryl and him have worked at the same job sites a number of times. That's how he knows about this place.</p><p>This may be the most important purchase of his life and he wants to get it right. He can't believe it when he spots the perfect one within two minutes of walking in the joint. Sasha's helpful and all smiles and kindness. She gets what a big deal it is. He describes Beth to her and she agrees, "I think this one is perfect. Can I wrap it up for you?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Everything's done in just over an hour, and it's not because he picked out just any old thing for her. It's almost like the right things just said to him, "Here we are, we've been waiting for you."</p><p>He smiles when he sees the shop on the corner, it's some kind of bath store. Yeah, he'll stop there too. He gets a bottle of bubble bath and some kind of after bath spray, a small candle and one of those bath scrubby things. That ought to do fill up the rest of her stocking.</p><p>In two hours he's spent more money than what two house payments and a trip to New Orleans cost, and as hard as it is for him to believe, he's happy he did. When he gets home he stashes everything in the gun safe in the garage. No one can get into that thing and it would take five men to move it.</p><p>After dinner she wants to drive around and look at Christmas lights, and he wants to do what makes her happy. He teases, "Are ya hoping I get some ideas for next year's decorations?"</p><p>She just smiles at him and he knows, next Christmas he's going to have to go bigger and brighter.</p><p>Sunday morning she's up and making gingerbread men. She loves to bake and make candy and other treats, and every day as he's happily eating those treats he teases her, "I didn't know Christmas was gonna be about you fattening me up."</p><p>She just smiles and says, "I don't see any fat, all I've noticed is more muscle."</p><p>She's all smiles and Christmas cheer and he digs it, a lot. But not everything is happy. He knows her heart's been heavy. It's not that she hates her job, not completely. But parts of it are getting to her. Having to put down dogs and cats, she's having a lot of trouble dealing with it.</p><p>He's caught her crying a couple of times and he just can't stand that. He suggested she just quit, "I make more than enough to take care of us 'til you find something else Beth, or just don't work at all. I don't mind."</p><p>That sounds lovely but she doesn't want to just live off of him and besides, she likes to have a little money of her own. So she tells herself and him that she'll figure something out after the holiday. Maybe she just needs to grow a thicker skin.</p><p>He worries it over in his mind for the next two days, and then he realizes the answer has been staring him in the face.</p><p>It's Thursday morning, tomorrow's Christmas Day and they're planning to make a big holiday dinner even though there's just the two of them. Daryl's cooking a prime rib on the outdoor rotisserie, Beth's making some fancy twice baked potatoes, there will be roast vegetables and homemade crescent rolls, plus two kinds of pie.</p><p>That's why they decided to keep it simple on Christmas Eve, but that doesn't make it any less festive.</p><p>They're just talking, sharing stories as they sit on the floor in front of the fire, a big plate of snacks between them. They kept dinner light but they're making up for it now. The plate is covered with sugar cookies and fudge, cranberry orange bread and gingerbread men, even some salty snacks for in between bites. They're enjoying it all while sipping on hot buttered rum.</p><p>Something's bothering her though, something he's desperate to fix. In spite of the smiles and the fun chatter, he's aware she's had that underlying sadness since yesterday, and he understands why. It was a brutal day at the vet's office.</p><p>He picks this moment to talk to her about something that's been on his mind the past two days, "You know those bids I been working on for that big new restaurant and the hotel lobby remodel? The one where they wanted all that intricate mosaic work done?"</p><p>"Yes, I've been waiting to hear if you got them."</p><p>"Well I did. Both of them."</p><p>"That's wonderful Daryl, I'm so happy for you."</p><p>His hand cups her cheek and he smiles too, "Yeah? So am I. And you know, that restaurant it's gonna be the whole place and just the floors alone are a big job. Anyway, I was wondering, I was thinking I'm gonna be swamped. I'm not gonna have time to breathe much less get prices to quote other jobs down the pipeline, pick up materials and do my office work. I was gonna hire someone…"</p><p>He's regretting it now. Why the hell would she want a job doing his grunt work when she went to college to learn how to do what she's doing now? Shit, what an idiot. But his foot's in it now so he just keeps talking, "What would ya think about quitting your job and workin' with me? Not for me, with me. You get a cut of the profits."</p><p>The smile on her face tells him she isn't insulted, still she talks like they're negotiating a deal and he's not sure what to think when she says, "So, you want me to quit my job, go to work with you doing your office work and picking up supplies and helping with quotes? Is that right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I get it, ya probably think I'm stupid for even asking."</p><p>Her wheels are spinning but it doesn't take her long to decide, "No, not at all. I'd love to work with you, but I have one condition."</p><p>It's his turn to smile, shit she's onboard and how big of an ask could she have? "Lay it on me Baby."</p><p>"I want to rescue a dog. Not a puppy, everyone wants a puppy. I was thinking maybe a dog who's got a couple of years on him."</p><p>"You're kiddin', right?"</p><p>"No, I'm not kidding at all."</p><p>"Hell yeah then, I'd dig that too."</p><p>That's when they decide to turn in early, they have so much to celebrate.</p>
<hr/><p>His eyes open at five Christmas morning and he's already smiling, why wouldn't he be? He's lying on his back and she's snuggled up close to him. Her leg is wrapped over his and her head is resting on his chest. How can he help but smile?</p><p>She must sense he's awake because her head pops up and she's smiling too, "You're awake! Let's go see if Santa brought anything!"</p><p>He as anxious as she is but he suggests, "Maybe we oughta put some pants on first. What if Santa's still out there? We don't wanna scare him off."</p><p>They both slip into flannel sleep pants and t-shirts, the difference is hers have a much tighter fit. They turn on the tree lights and he gets the fire going, and then they go to the kitchen and pour some champagne.</p><p>There's not a million packages to open, they agreed on buying each other just one nice gift. They cheerfully argue about who opens theirs first. Finally Beth caves, "Okay, I'll open mine first, but you have to do your stocking first."</p><p>He nods, so damn happy he filled her stocking, "Okay, it's a deal Mrs. Claus."</p><p>She takes her time opening the package and the longer it takes her the more nervous he gets. Finally she pulls it out of the box and she laughs and says, "It's perfect, perfect!" Then stands to try it on. She turns around like she's modeling in for him ad asks, "What do you think?"</p><p>His eyes are glued to her. The black leather jacket fits her just like it's supposed to, like a second skin. It hits at her waist and closes with a chrome buckle that matches the snap front and the zippered cuffs. "Baby you look so hot you're gonna be burning up the road."</p><p>She drops to her knees next to him and puts her arms around his shoulders when she tells him, "I love it Daryl. Now I feel like a real biker chick. Thank you so much." He doesn't know yet why she's laughing when she says, "Open yours now."</p><p>He's smiling at her suspiciously as he begins to tear the paper, "Nothing's gonna jump out at me, is it?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I hope not!"</p><p>"Alright then," He opens the box and takes out his gift, the gift that looks just like the one he got her, except for it being the male version. It's his turn to take her in his arms, kiss her and say, "I love it Baby, thank you."</p><p>They take the time to drink their champagne and he teases, "Are we gonna look like them old couples who wear matching Hawaiian shirts?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>She gets his stocking from the mantle and says, "You go first. Merry Christmas!"</p><p>He's laughing and smiling as one by one he removes the little gifts. There's a bar of shaving soap and he teases, "Is this a hint?"</p><p>"Not at all, you know I love those whiskers, it's just for trimming."</p><p>There's a pair of work gloves and a pair of black leather riding gloves, and a pricey pair of sunglasses, along with a candy cane an orange and a little bag of cookies. He acts a little upset, "I love it all Beth, but shit, you said it was just supposed to be little stuff. I know them leather gloves and those sunglasses cost plenty. Now I'm gonna look like a cheapskate."</p><p>"No Daryl, no, please don't worry about it. This is already the best Christmas ever."</p><p>He feels guilty making her feel bad, he just couldn't help himself. He suggests, "Lemme get us another glass of champagne," and once they each have a drink in hand, he takes her stocking down and gives it to her, "Well, anyway, here's yours."</p><p>She sips her champagne and then tries to get his spirits up by teasing, just like he always does. After she's taken out the first three gifts, bubble bath, after bath spray and a scrubby she says, "Are you trying to tell me I stink?"</p><p>"Yeah Baby, ya stink real good."</p><p>She laughs, "You know me so well, l I love this stuff," and then pulls out the candle. "Oh good!" It's then she feels it, a little box deep in the toe of the stocking.</p><p>His stomach is suddenly in his throat, shit, what if she thinks he's just plain nuts? She pulls the box out and looks at him suspiciously, "What's this?"</p><p>He takes a gulp of champagne shrugs and says, "Best open it and see."</p><p>She gasps when she sees it, the delicately woven gold band with the square cut diamond in the center, she can hardly speak, but she tries, "Daryl…"</p><p>"I though if we're gonna be business partners, then shouldn't we be life partners too? I know it's soon but I don't give a fuck, I love ya Baby, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>They clink their glasses, finish their champagne and go back to bed. All that present opening has exhausted them. They need a nap.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Merry Christmas to All!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>00</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter concludes our story. Thanks for sharing a little Christmas fun with me and Bethyl and please leave a comment :) I hope that no matter what and where you celebrate your holidays will be peaceful and loving. Thank you for reading my stories and for all the love throughout the year. I love ya large! xo gneebee</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate. Please leave a comment :) I'll be return with more of this story in a couple of weeks, we'll catch up with our couple and have Christmas with them :) so please check back. Thank you all so much, stay healthy and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>